This grant requests additional support for the kitchen of the General Clinical Research Center. The current support for the kitchen for the Clinical Research Center at the University of Michigan includes 1.5 research dietitians and 1 cook. Considering the recent increase of requests for facilities by the University faculty, it has been found that this level of personnel is inadequate and is impairing our ability to support the requested research. This application requests support for two research dietitians who will be responsible for both outpatient and inpatient research programs and two cooks as well as two dietary aids. The plan is to receive food in bulk from the Hospital kitchen and to have the dietary staff serve this accurately to the patients. A large number of errors have been found using the food served from the Hospital kitchen. Over 25 protocols require the accurate dietary management of patients. To support this facility as well, specific equipment to allow the serving kitchen to function is requested. The support of the requested modifications will enhance the ability of this Clinical Research Center to support accurate and meritorious clinical research.